


Quimper.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [17]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, references to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: While Douglas Richardson may normally be extremely confident, even cocky, the ginger pilot has a grip on his heart that will always let him cut Douglas to the quick.





	Quimper.

Humming to himself as he shaves, Douglas plays through the snogging, a slight grin on his lips. When finished, he washes his face and hangs up the robe, dressing fully before exiting the bathroom to give Martin all the time he can to think. When he opens the door, however, he finds the room almost exactly the same, but the ginger missing. Walking over to the bed, he finds Martin’s wallet missing, but his phone still charging. Turning to the closet quickly, he questions a little why the uniforms are both still there. Sitting, he chooses to sit on the edge of the bed and wait for a knock. In his mind, however, he plays, over and over, his admission and lets the guilt cover him like armor.


End file.
